The Return of The Dearly Departed
by Beth Hines
Summary: Imagine if all the serial killers that you've come to know and love married humans. Now imagine if after killing their wives, they were brought back as their husband's counterparts. Each wife turned into their perfect match. A story where death do you part is just a saying and they each have to makeup with their wives...enjoy their pain, love and sorrow.


*It had been months since the famous serial killers; Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Pyramid Head, Sweet Tooth, Chucky, and Bubba Sawyer killed their wives. They had been missing them for awhile, so to take their minds off the pain. They went down to Hell with their children to speak to Lucifer, and his wife Snow. The men had gathered outside with Lucifer to drink beers and watch their children play with the Hell Hoods. They were all polite as Snow walked outside with food for them to snack on while they were catching up. They were all talking about the different things that they missed about their wives. Snow grinned evilly with a chuckle as she had put a change into motion. It just so happens that this change came to their wives when they were killed and came to Hell.

The famous serial killers hadn't realized that when they married their wives, It was truly death do them part. Or rather, how death would never keep them apart. Lucifer looked at his wife with a raised brow as she gave each man a fresh beers. He turned to his wife with a smile as he laced his arm around her waist. She cleared her throat with a giggle before she explained to him what she had done to their wives.*

Snow; Aw I surprised you all haven't realized it yet, but when you got married to your wives. Your marriage would never end at ' Only Death Do You Part'.

*She pointed to each of the men with a smile as she swayed her hips while bringing her hands together with a happy sigh.*

Snow; Your wies human lives may have ended, but they are no longer human.

Pinhead; Excuse me, please eliberate. What do you mean their human lives are over? Are they demons of some sort now?

Snow; They are, more simpificatly they are creatures similar to those that they marry and can't be killed. Let me explain, It's a gift that Lucifer and I came up with once you each fell in love with your wives. Why else do you think your that your children have been asking where their mommies have been? Oh that isn't even the best part!

Freddy; Well I'm sure we'd all love to hear the best part.

Snow; Your wives aren't too happy about you killing them. Oh you're in for some rather harsh greetings from your wives, but don't worry! Since you all still love each other. Think of how the love between you will grow, all while they beat you senseless. It's all so romantic!

*Snow giggled as all the men froze and turned white while their kids all giggled behinds them. They turned around slowly as to expect to see more of the women appear. They each froze, as each child reached out for something that wasn't there. They looked back to Snow with fear in their eyes as she walked inside the house happily, like a kid on Christmas. Lucifer walked inside to speak with Snow in private. He couldn't help but walk up behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He nibbled on her neck while the men looked around outside. They were extremely paranoid after she had told them how upset their wives were.*

Lucifer; Love, why are you scaring my men?

Snow; Oh Sweetheart! I was only having my fun, besides they should have known this was bound to happen.

Lucifer; What's that Love?

Snow; That marriage is forever and it can never be broken! Along with true love and all the mussy shit, comes the truth behind making vows between two lovers.

*Lucifer moved to whisper into his wife's ear as his member starting to smirked as she felt his large member coming alie between her butt cheeks.*

Lucifer; Oh, your getting punished for this later!

*Snow closed her eyes as Lucifer yanked her waist to slide his member between her butt cheeks. Snow felt her body shiver as he ran his spiked tail down her spin.*

Snow; Aw, why wait? I was hoping we could leave the men to their paranoia and have some fun.

Lucifer; Mmmm! Oh, does My Queen want her King?

*Snow turned around to face him as she ran her claws along his neck. Lucifer moaned softly as Snow whispered in his ear.

Snow; Yes, I do, Master.

Lucifer; Oh! Mmh! You torture me so! I want you on your back with me pumping you dry! Oh mmmm!

*Lucifer bit his razor sharp teeth into his bottom lip as Snow turned to face him. She swayed her hips as she bite onto his earlobe. Snow pulled away and returned to her baking with a hum. She chuckled as she saw the men freeze when they heard the voices of each of their wives calling them. Snow smirked as smoke filled the air and Pinhead's wife Madeline walked past the men. She swayed her hips as she walked toward Pinhead. Pinhead's jaw dropped further when he saw how gorgeous she looked as a cenobite. He looked up and down at her body hungrily. Madeline posed with her hands above head in a seductively innocent manner. Her blue tinted white skin, how long chains with sharp silver blades cascaded from her scalp. He watched at how her eyes were black as they looked at him intently. He felt shivers run through his spin as she presented him with the most seductive and equally as terrifying smile. Pinhead loves how Madeline has slices of her cleavage pulled away, revealing muscle. He smiled as he saw a black corset with more sections skin along her stomach were pulled away from muscle. He looked further down to see spikes resting through her heels to adorn her feet. Pinhead swallowed hard as she moved her body from side to side as she moved.

Their two year old son, Claus walked over to Madeline with a giggle as she pulled a toy out from behind her back. Pinhead was deeply aroused by how terrifyingly seductive his wife looking as a cenobite. He watched his wife walk passed him into more smoke and disappear with her hips swaying. The men looked around expecting their wives to appear. They all walked into the house as their children continued playing outside. They glared at Snow as Lucifer kissed the skin along her neck passionately. Lucifer groaned as his men interrupted them. Pinhead pushed the other men aside and with fear turned to Snow.. Snow smiled at Pinhead as Lucifer leaned against the sink impatiently waiting for him men to leave their home.*

Pinhead; Excuse me, Snow. Why does Madeline look so different?

Freddy; Dude! She was hot as fuck! I'd go into her dreams and play with her anytime!

Pinhead; Watch your tongue Krueger! That is my wife that you are talking so openingly about!

*Snow just grinned as all the men froze when they heard a whistle from behind them. They turn and saw nothing behind them, when they turned back around Freddy's jaw dropped. Maria was standing next to Snow grinning evilly at Freddy with a wink. Freddy felt his blood boil when he saw how amazingly sexy his wife looked at his counterpart. The only difference was that her skin looked as smooth as butter with a pale ivory glow. When she looked at him her eyes red pupils faded into orange rings swirling around his skellara. He swallowed back a groan as black high waisted shorts hugged her petite thighs. He looked up as she scrunched her long sleeve green and a red striped crop top sweater together. Her breasts were small and yet her transformation made them pop out for his eyes to see a glimpse of her boobs. He smirked as he watched her remove a black fedora to run her fingers through her long, thick light brown hair. Snow chuckled as Maria grabbed a banana and disappeared into smoke.

Freddy shook his head and stepped back as the men looked around the room. Freddy glared at Lucifer, Lucifer couldn't help himself from busting out laughing at Freddy's turned on terrified expression. Snow put the cookies in the oven and sat down with the men outside as the children all walked up the porch. Snow walked back in the house to grab blankets and pillows for the kids. Snow grinned happily toward the sleeping children as the men tapped and humed on the table outside. Snow grinned as Jason cleared his throat before speaking to her.*

Jason; Excuse me Snow. If I may, why are our wives avoiding us?

Snow; Well my guess is as good as yours. If I had to guess, maybe they aren't ready to see any of you yet.

Freddy; When will they be back?

Snow; Oh Freddy I'm sure you'll see Maria real soon! Although I won't be to happy if I were you. Maria's pissed at you right now. In fact, all of your wives feel betrayed and as if none of you care! So I'd be ready for some long and painful torture in your futures.

*Snow laughed evilly as the men looked at themselves while they shrugged their shoulders questionably. Snow kicked Lucifer's leg under the table to grab his attention. He groaned while rubbing his shin as he stood up and explained how this all was going to work.*

Lucifer; Okay men, here's the thing! We made this rule so that if and when you guys decided to settle down. You and whoever you decide to marry would both survive each other. If they were humans, they would become your counterpart part. Now it's up to you guys to makeup for murdering them! We just get to watch your asses get kicked.

Jason; Well can you at least tell us what they have planned?

Snow; Oh sweetie! I'm sure that we don't know. I mean you each fucked up, so I can only imagine what they have planned for each of you. I know if Lucifer hurt me, he'd be tortured everyday in the worst possible ways. In ways that he would never even think of hurt me again!

*All the men shuttered as Snow stared at Lucifer with a sweet grin. They watched as he took a gulp of air while he pulled her hand to his mouth for a kiss. They didn't ever want to see Snow's bad. She had the ability to be their nightmare. Lucifer jumped up from his chair as Snow asked him to check on the cookies while she continued to talk with his men. Snow was the only person that Lucifer respected and would do anything for without questions. He remembered how his men thought of it as him being weak. They apologized when they realized how evil Snow could be.*

Pinhead; Why did you make them into our counterpart?

Snow; Well for starters, this allows you to treat them as your wives and not balloons you're afraid to pop. As for the other reasons. It truly boils down to watch you all scorm. Oh just wait...Bri and Laura look just as interesting! Maybe even exciting...well at least to Michael and Jason they will look very interesting indeed.

*As the words rushed like water into their ears, Bri and Laura called their husband's names from the smoke that was clearing behind them. The men all turned with anticipation. All the men were quiet as they examined the two woman as their husband's counterpart. Michael froze when he saw Bri sitting on a big boulder wearing a tight black leather jumpsuit with her blonde hair in loose curls down her back, black leather ankle boots on her feet and the same mask as his. Michael felt his member grow as he watched her hips sway as she walked past him to sit in the chair next to Snow. She tugged her mask off and plopped it onto the table with a groan. Her face was pale and her eyes were a demonic bright blue. Michael tried to focus on anything other than admiring how amazing his wife looked wearing his jumpsuit but skin tight and his exact mask. She winked at him playfully, but she didn't say a word while Snow pulled her into a big hug. Jason hope ever was too busy admiring his own wife.

His mouth was gaped open under his hockey mask. He dropped his machete as she stood up and stretched her arms and bend down. Her dark brown long hair flipped up as she stood up. He could help but admire how the clothes she was wearing hugged her curvy form, making his heart race. The black jacket framed her waist, giving him ideas of how he wanted to rip it away and caress she body. He loved how the white tank top had blood spattered across her chest and stomach, he groaned softly as he saw a peek-a-bow of her cleavage. Her chest wasn't big compared to the other wives but, it was perfect size for him to grasp with his large, rough hands.

He saw how her light dark-wash blue jeans with small cuts and holes going down her legs sculpted her plump thighs and hips, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her legs around his waist. He always loved how small her feet were and the pair of black fabric hiking boots she wore helped infusize what he believed was an adorable feature. She smiled wide when he saw two handles sticking up behind each shoulder. He was proud when she turned to bend and he saw a pair of switchblades peeking through holes in her jacket. He loved how his classic hookie mask with blood splatter made he look cute and yet terrifying. He felt like the luckiest guy alive to have his wife being more powerful and adorable! He swallowed hard as she lifted up her face when she walked passed him to sit on the other side of Snow.

Laura and Bri looked at each other from behind Snow with a smile as they disappeared into smoke before the men. Jason groaned as he watched his incredible wife disappear once again. Bri grabbed her mask and put it back over her head as the smoke covered their bodies. All the men were extremely paranoid, so Freddy finally walked up and approached Snow with fear. Snow thought it funny how this scary man, the man that was a child's worst nightmare was scared to be without his wife after missing her.

Freddy; Okay! That's it! Snow where are our wives!

Snow; That's funny coming from the man that killed his wife without a second thought! In fact, I'm sure your all wondering the same thing! I'm sure I don't know! After I transformed them, they asked us to create a home away from home for them.

Freddy; Do you know anyone that would know where this home away from home is location?

Snow; "I'm afraid that's between me and them, if they would have told me. I'm afraid gentlemen, you have to go and find your wives, your selfs! Oh and don't forget to beg.

*Snow watched as each man disappeared and the wives appeared after the coast was clear. Lucifer walked outside and bent down in front of Snow to kiss her passionately before he went back to torturing souls. He whispered nasty things into her ear and kissed her again before disappearing. Laura through her mask down on the table as she plopped into the chair across from Snow with a groan. All the women adjust their outfits and giggled as Snow vanished inside and appeared with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip and skin cookies.

Laura; So...did the guys seem shocked to see us looking this way?

Maria; Ya, but it was fun to see them scorm! Did anyone else notice how scared they were? It was funny watching Freddy's jaw drop.

Madeline; At least now we're equals.

Bri; Yeah, I don't think that us being equals is on their mind right now. More like are they going to kill us or rape us? Snow how long should we keep them waiting before they lose their shit?

Snow; Well that depends on each of you.

Lucy; What do you mean?

Snow; Well do you want a genuine I'm sorry. Or! Do you want hey I'm sorry for whatever I did, let's fuck!

Madeline; Maybe a bit of both?

Laura; Oh now that sounds fun!

Lucy; Well Bubba hasn't seen me yet. I don't want him to see me and reject me.

Bri; Oh sweetie he won't reject you!

Maria; Sweetie, he found you sexy as a human. I can only imagine how interesting it was for them to see us like this. Bubba will probably just want to kiss you more than he did before. In fact, you might be the first to receive an apology. Bubba is probably the easiest one to get a genuine apology from without any foreplay.

Lucy; I miss my Maniac!

Laura; Sweetie, we all miss our psychos.

Maria; Speak for yourself Laura! My husband loves being tortured, so this is gonna be entertaining for the both of us.

Snow; Well ladies! I say go have fun with your men. Don't forget to give me details when you get back, if you come back tonight.

*With that said, each woman vanished with smiles on their faces as they set out to confronted their husbands. Madeline was the first to find her husband walking around the Labyrinth lost in thought. She transformed into a different looking cenobite and stepped out from the shadows to walk past him going in the other different. She grinned when she turned to reveal herself and he walked after her in a rush. She sent hooks to grab him when they arrived in their room. She turned as he moaned with pleasure while she posed sexually toward him with a skull in her hand.

Pinhead; My Dear, I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence again. I am looking forward to seeing your forms of torture, My Dear.

Madeline; Oh yes...my form of torture.

*Pinhead frowned when he saw a fat, ugly cenobite walk into the room with a whip smiling at Pinhead. Madeline motioned for him to begin as she laid on her stomach watching Pinhead scream with horror. She chuckled as he screamed for the ugly beast to stop. After what seemed like hours to Pinhead, Madeline motioned for him to stop as she walked closer to her husband, while twirling a knife in her hand.

Pinhead; That was naughty.

Madeline; Oh I could grab something far worse if that wasn't enough… My Love.

Pinhead; Oh My Dear...

*Madeline walked toward the door with a smile as Pinhead watched another hideous cenobite walk in the room behind her with a club full of nails wrapped with barbed wire bounded in his hand. She motioned for him to begin torturing Pinhead. She watched as Pinhead screamed in agony as the man touched his body sexually and hit him with the club. Pinhead watched in horror as the cenobite jerking off to Pinhead's pain. She giggled and swayed her hips as she walked around him. Several hours went by of Pinhead being torture this way. She stop his torture when she heard Pinhead scream something under his breath. She motioned for the creature to leave as Pinhead leaned his head against the chains panting.

Madeline; What was that Love?

Pinhead; I'm sorry for killing you My Dear.

Madeline; Oh that was sooner than I had expected you'd take to apologize. Pity! I was hoping to have some more fun.

Pinhead; My Dear that was the worst form of torture you could have provided me.

Madeline; That was the point, we are just getting start. I'm not stopping this until I'm convinced. You're free to go..for now.

*He watched as she released the hooks before disappearing into the hallway chuckling to herself. He needed to come up with a romantic gesture before their next torture session. Madeline reappeared in the women's hide out and changed into black sweatpants, a black shredded tank top and white ankle socks. She walked into the kitchen for some fresh human meat. Lucy was frying up some wings when Bri winked to the women in her sexy open jumpsuit before she joined Maria smiling. Both women disappeared with laughter as their men were both dreaming. They both grinned as they transformed into screaming women running from their husbands. Freddy turned a corner to see Maria scurrying down the hall in a long brunette meat suite wearing short black shorts and a low cut tank top that made her normal boobs look amazing. He cornered her into a room of mirrors with a chuckle before she turned into smoke and disappeared with a moan. Freddy looked around in confusion as Maria appeared laughing in the entrance before making millions of preppy indestructible girls fill the room.

He yelled for help as the girls all screamed while kicking and punching him to the ground. Maria almost died from laughter as they reappeared after he sliced the last girl's stomach open. He yelled with fear as more preps filled the room while the dead bodies turned to dust. Maria spent hours hearing him cry and scream with apologies. As the girls beat him down and some even begged him for sex. She wasn't hurt when he did and never stopped to feel hurt. He was on the floor covered in cum and cuts as the door opened. Maria crotched down beside him with a sexy smile. He felt his blood boil as he watched her stand up and disappearing. She reappearing in the women's hideout ready to transform into her human form and wondered how Bri approach with Michael was panning out. She snapped her fingers and smiled as her appearance changed from ghoul changed into her appear before she was killed. She sighed happily when she changed into her large black v-neck shirt and red pj booty shorts.

Meanwhile, Bri watched her husband from the woods as he trailed after a screaming teenage sorority girl. Bri grinned as she sliced through the girl with a kitchen knife. She than got the idea to transformed into this dead girl. She smiled as she snapped her fingers and spotted Michael walking toward her. She put on a frighten act and ran into the wood to a neighborhood of houses. With Maria's help she had made one of the house look like his family's home. She asked Maria to make the inside of the house into his worst nightmare. She pushed the door open frantically and snapped her fingers to change back into her ghoulish form. The door slowly opened on it own as she watching from the doorway. He quickly jumped away from his sleep panting and aroused. He looked forward to see Bri watching him cautiously from a chair in his room.

He got up and walked up to her, she watched as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes as she turned to smoke with a confused look on her face. All the women froze when they watched Bri reappear screaming and groaning. Laura walked up to her concern as she changed in her room. Bri changed out of her jumpsuit into some bangy blue pants with a waist tie, a white tank top and her hair in a high bun before telling everyone what had happened between her and Michael.

Bri; He killed all my fun! He apologized with sweet and tender kisses. He made me a vow.

Laura; Wait! He preformed another vow!

Maria; As if the first vow wasn't enough! Now they need more!

Bri; We performed a blood vow.

*Maria walked after Laura as she didn't get ready to meet Jason in his sleep or his realm, or whatever. Laura just walked into her room and began to read a book. Maria stopped in Laura's door with a questionable look on her face.

Maria; Sweetie? Laura you need to go torture Jason.

Laura; Oh trust me Maria! If I know Jason and I do. His mom is giving him a treatment far worse than anything I could be giving him.

*All of a sudden her mother-in-law appeared in the room with a note for Laura from Jason. Laura moved to read the letter when his mom grabbed the letter and put it away.

Ms. Voorhees; Listen Sweetie, I love my son, but he needs to try harder in order to apologize for killing you. No son of mine, WILL EVER, treat a lady the way he treated you! Now you and I will be taking turns going to see him. Laura, that means no kissing him, no foreplay with him, and you have to hurt him.

Laura; Mom I don't wanna hurt him too bad!

Ms. Voorhees; Sweetie, he won't realize how wrong he was for hurting you, until you hurt him.

*They all watched as Laura jumped up and hugged her mother-in-law with a smile before disappearing to torture Jason. Laura transformed into a preppy teen with a man made of evil magic for her to pretend to make out with. She giggled when she turned to see Jason lurking in the woods behind them watching. They both disappeared as he walked closer. She watched with a giggles as he looked around with his machete at the ready. She walked out slowly from in the woods with a sway to her hips. He walked up to her and she disappeared before he could reach out to touch her. He looked around for his wife and felt lost and alone as she appeared dead in the water. He reached for her and she grabbed him with a smile as she yanked him into the water.

He freak out as the water surrounded him. He popped up to the surface and looked around for her body floating on the surface. She was standing in the woods watching him with a deadly glare. He walked out of the water and toward her with his machete throw to the ground. She disappeared when he almost reach of her. She appeared back in the hideout feeling happy as her mom-in-law hugged her proudly. All the women decided that was enough torture for that day and went to sleep. When each of them woke up it was raining ashes in Hell. They grabbed morning coffee with smiles and giggles as they told the others how their nights went. Madeline was the first to dress and disappear into the Labyrinth to find Pinhead speaking with a human male.

She smiled as she walked out up to the human man and rubbed her hands along his chest seductively. The male groaned with a smile as Madeline swayed her hips. She left the male groaning as she walked in circles around Pinhead. He closed his eyes and tried to focus as he watched her body move against the leather. The human male watched as she walked back up to him with a kiss. Pinhead destroyed the human with millions of hooks coming from every direction. Madeline moaned with disappointment as the human's blood dripped off her body and onto the floor. Pinhead growled before stumping toward her with lust and anger in his eyes. He yanked her close as he watched her grin wickedly.

Pinhead; My Dear, no one touches you, except for me.

Madeline; Is that true...and why's that? Jealous of another man going under my hooks?

Pinhead; No man, will ever touch you. You are too beautiful for their filthy hands.

Madeline; My Love…

Pinhead; Yes My Dear?

Madeline; Catch me if you can.

*He chased after her as she disappeared down the halls. Pinhead yelled when the smoke cleared with Madeline gone. He slammed his fist down as he couldn't believe how dumb he had been to kill her. She was going to torture him forever for killing her. Then he got an idea and disappeared to Lucifer's home for some of Snow's advice. He appeared in their entertainment room with his hands resting against his back in a proper manner.

Snow; Oh hello Pinhead. How is your day going today?

Pinhead; My wife has been a much wanted distraction, thank you. I am here for some of your advice Mrs. Snow.

Snow; Oh?! How might I help?

Pinhead; I want to apologize to Madeline as I'm sure you know. Sadly, I seem to be having trouble convincing her to believe me when I say that I'm sorry for killing her. How might you suggest I go about wooing her into being by my side again?

Snow; Pinhead? Have you ever lied to Madeline...about anything?

Pinhead; Of course not! She is my wife, I see no need to lie to her.

Snow; Okay, there you go!

Pinhead; I'm sorry?

Snow; Pinhead, it isn't that she thinks you're lying to her. She's torturing you simply because she knows it's a turn on, for the both of you. Play with her some more. You'll find that she will make your kinkest dreams come true.

Pinhead; If that be the case, I should be leaving. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Please excuse my intrusion.

*With that Pinhead put in preparation to surprise Madeline. Madeline appeared in front of Snow dressed in her loungewear looking human. Snow snickered while Pinhead spoke with Lucifer in his mancave. Madeline joined Snow in baking skin cookies with chocolate chips. Pinhead heard Madeline's from the mancave and softly walked into the hallway. He was surprised to see Madeline looking human again. He grinned as he watched Madeline almost sipping her drink out from laughter. Lucifer grinned as he watched Pinhead spying on his wife from around the corner. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Pinhead appear in the kitchen. Madeline froze when she saw Pinhead blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Snow smiled as Pinhead watched his wife moved around to go outside to smoke a cigarette. Pinhead through his arms in the air in frustration as Madeline didn't speak with him. He looked to Snow for help, but Snow was being pulled into the hallway by Lucifer. Pinhead walked outside with bubbles in his stomach as Madeline threw the cigarette. She turned around to face him with courage as he stood there awkwardly.

He grinned as he stared at her curvy body; her tank top revealed her nice plump chest, her sweatpants hugged her curvy waist, her long brown locks were in a braid running down her back. She chuckled as he was dumbfounded when she swayed her hips as she walked toward him. He looked up and saw the flash of black eyes as he was sent away with a big hook from the door behind him. He looked around to see that he was shirtless watching them make love after they married. She was on the other side of the bed in a long silk black nightgown. He felt his mouth go dry as she extended her nails while she rubbed his chest. He closed his eyes as her nails dug into his flesh. She circled around him smiling like a predator. He watched as she motioned for him to watch them cuddling after they both orgasmed. He cut both their hands and they both spoke a vow to never leave each other. He kissed her passionately and pounded into her once more. He looked at her with no expression as she move her arm to make the memory disappear in front of them with a croak of her head.

Pinhead; So My Dear?

*She simply turned away from him without a word and heading for the door. Pinhead walked after her and grabbed her wrist before she could exist out of the door.

Pinhead; Don't walk away from me Madeline! Our vows mean everything to me! Keeping you alive as a human was placing you at higher risk of you being killed!

Madeline; Oh sure! Who the in fuck would try kill me? A human that wants to use me as leverage to escape their fate! I was hardly in the Labyrinth while I was human! I never expected to be killed by your hands! You betrayed me Pinhead!

Pinhead; Don't you see? Now we can be together and death will never force us apart! I love you Madeline and I have never once stopped torturing myself for ending your life! I felt my heart beat again when I heard that you were revived!

*She turned to look at him with shock as he pulled her into a hot and heated kiss. She moaned as he kissed down her neck and pulled her down onto him against the bed. She pulled a long curved knife from behind her and used it to cut down his chest. He moaned loudly before she disappeared back to the women's hideout with a wicked smile. Laura chuckled as Madeline had small nail marks along her neck and jaw.

Maria; So...did you enjoy yourself?

Madeline; Oh...I did.

*She winked with a smirk as Laura crossed her arms when she didn't smell sex on Madeline. Laura looked at Maria with a snicker as Pinhead appeared in the room furious with lust and love. They both jumped back as he grabbed Madeline with a hook and they disappeared into smoke. Madeline pulled away from him as they appeared in their room. She turned around and watched as he pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her fiercely. She moaned as he ripped her clothes away and made rough love to her. She looked over at him once they had finished their seventh round.

Pinhead; My Dear, how must I apologize for you to see my sincerity?

Madeline; I'm still upset, but making love was a way to start your apology.

Pinhead; Mhm, Who says we were done? I figured that you'd need a break.

*She rolled on top of him with a smirk as they went for one hundred rounds. She appeared in the hang out as Pinhead fell asleep on their bed snoring. Laura high fived Madeline when she walked into her room. Pamela was sitting brushing Laura's hair singing.

Pamela; Oh Madeline. Did you enjoy the time with your husband?

Madeline; Yes, thank you Ms. Voorhees. Hey Laura!

Laura; Yes?

Madeline; Pinhead told me that Jason's been begging Lucifer to bring him here to talk with you.

Laura; Oh he has, has he.

*Laura turned to Pamela with innocence as she needed guides.

Laura; What should I do Mama?

Pamela; Oh let him beg! He deserves to wait patiently after killing you. I'm done braiding your hair.

Laura; Thank you for braiding my hair. I love you Mama.

*Madeline watched as the two women hugged before Pamela disappeared. Laura got up humming as she walked to her full length mirror. She froze when she saw Jason peeking from behind Madeline. Laura raised as eyebrow as she turned to see Pamela walking in front of him. Laura waited for Pamela to talk.

Pamela; Sweetie, Jason is desperate to speak with you.

Laura; Thank you Mama. Madeline could you give us some privacy? Mama could you stay?

Pamela; Oh you don't need me here! I'll be in the kitchen baking.

*Laura watched as the women walked out and he closed the door. He stood there watching her as she crossed her arms against her chest waiting. She wasn't used to hearing his voice, she was shocked when she heard him clear his throat.

Jason; Laura?

Laura; Yes Jason, What can I do for you?

Jason; I'm sorry for killing you. Please forgive me.

Laura; No! You killed me Jason! You betrayed my trust and I feel like you left me in Hell to die!

Jason; Baby, Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it!

Laura; Jason I'm sorry but what's done, is done. Goodbye Jason.

*Jason left the room without a word as he walked up to his Mama with questions swimming behind his mask.*

Jason; Hey Mama? Can you help me show Laura how sorry I am.

Pamela; Will of course I can! But, I also know that you know your wife best.

Jason; How do I know Mama?

Pamela; Jason, My Special, Special boy! She loves you but she feels like killing her was the easiest choice. She needs you to show her, as well as tell her that you love her. That you wish that you hadn't killed her. Bring her the hearts from three humans covered in chocolate. Spend the next several months sending her gifts. It may not make sense to you now, but she needs these things from you.

Jason; Yes Mama. Could you tell Laura I love her?

Pamela; Of course I can sweetheart! Now go home, before she sees that you're still here.

*Jason disappeared with a frown as he watched Laura come hug his Mama crying. Pamela held Laura as tears fell from her face. Pamela wiped them away with hugs and kisses on her cheeks. Jason then asking each women to give Laura a gift from him each day for four months. Laura received multiple still beating hearts with poems and beautiful pictures of their daughter and Jason together. She felt her heart mending back together as he sent her chocolates and books, notes that simply said I miss you and even human bodies with note carved into their chests.

The women all awed and cooed as Laura was spoiled by Jason. Laura looked to Pamela for guidance as Jason appeared in the living room with flowers while she walked around the house in black pj shorts, and a low cut blue tank top. She turned around as Jason walked toward her with a bouquet of Snow's blue Death Roses. Laura gasped as Jason kneeled down in front of her and cut the palm of his hand. He lifted his mask with a deep breath as Laura and Pamela looked at him shocked.*

Jason; Laura. I have done all these things to show you how much you mean to me and how sorry I'm for killing you. I am here to make a blood vow to never leave your side again. I vow to be by yourself for now and always. I will come back after we fight and work through everything with you. I vow to help raise our daughter together. Laura Voorhees please take this vow with me. In front of mother and everyone here.

*Laura smiled as she grabbed the blade and sliced her palm before pushing their palms together. He stood up and looked toward his mother with a smile.

Pamela; Do you both vow to be together no matter what. If one dies the other will never marry again, while waiting for the other to resurface. Do you vow in Hell and in front of everyone?

Laura; Jason I was hurt at first. You have helped sew my heart back together and have shown me how much you care. Thank you. I vow all of these things and more Jason Michael Voorhees.

Pamela; From this blood exchange you both will live forever and always, as a family with your daughter. I now speak these words and so it shall be.

*Jason pulled Laura into a sweet kiss as their souls intertwined with each other with glowing red light. Pamela smiled as they both were transformed into gorgeous, tempting humans for killing purposes. Maria dropped a dish when she saw how gorgeous Jason looked as he twirled Laura in his arms. She pulled him close and kissed him.

Laura; Know you look as the way I've always seen you, the sexy hunk of man that I married.

Jason; Oh well My Sweet. I'm all yours.

Laura; Can we by chance go to my room and have some passionate fun?

*She watched as his mask faintly formed over his face as he smiled wickedly before carrying her to the room. Maria groaned with frustration as she watched all the women's men ask for forgiveness but her husband. Lucy looked toward Bubba as she saw Maria storm into her room. Bubba kissed her forehead before he disappeared. She walked over to Maria's door with a knock. Maria got up from playing a video game with a sexy human screaming for mercy. She let Lucy come in as she giggled while the human male got stabbed by skeletons on her screen. Lucy sat down and watched as Maria smiled at an attractive male being peeled alive by her long nails.

Lucy; Maria are you okay?

Maria; Lucy you know that I'm not. I miss Freddy and all of his perverted jokes. I can't believe how easy it was for him to kill me.

Lucy; Well we were all human. You should have seen Pyramid Head's face when his wife appeared in a very sexy nurse outfit to test his sanity.

Maria; Oh i bet he was pissing himself.

Lucy; He had definitely turned white with fear and regret.

Maria; I just miss cuddling with Freddy and playing with our two little girls.

Lucy; Bubba said that the twins killed someone the other day. They even screamed for you to see they first kill. Freddy cried when he couldn't bring you to see what a great job they had done.

*Maria wiped her tears away as she disappeared into someone's dreams with an evil grin. She walked down the halls of a house wearing high waisted brown short shorts, a green and red striped sweater that cut low to show her petite cleavage, long brown thigh high socks, black leather combat boots that were loosen around her ankle, her blake fedora was covering her brown spiky hair. She hummed as a handsome human male stopped when he saw her standing there smiling. He smirked as he walked up to her. She hadn't thought to check his teeth as he pinned her against the wall. She froze when the handsome human's skin peeled away to reveal Freddy. He smirked as he ran his free hand along her thin figure. He watched as she licked her lips.

He smashed their lips together as he needed to taste his wife again. He had missed her more than he thought was possible. When they pulled apart she disappeared and he cut pipes to the ground in frustration. She put her hand to her lips as she appeared in her room taking several deep breaths to calm down. She turned as Lucy knocked on her door concerned. Maria opened it to find a smiling Freddy using Lucy's voice with a wicked gleam in his eye. She crossed her arms against her chest as he stood there grinning at her.

Freddy; Well I'm happy to see that my wife has only gotten sexier! Now I need you under me. Come to Freddy!

Maria; Oh! I don't think so!

*She waved her hand and sent him away into Jason's dreams of him and Laura making love at Crystal Lake. Freddy screamed with fear as he saw Jason pounding into Laura with his mask off. Maria chuckled madly as Freddy appeared in the living room with a scared look on his face.

Freddy; I will never be able to unsee that! That was beyond fucked up Maria!

*He looked around the living room, expecting to see Maria looking at a magazine. She wasn't anywhere he could see.

Freddy; Wait where's Maria?

Lucy; Oh Maria's in her room with a victim.

Freddy; Oh the Hell she is!

*Lucy grinned as Freddy opened Maria's door to see her sleeping naked in bed. He closed the door and crawled into bed beside her with kisses along her shoulders and neck. He grinned when she moved his mouth to hers for a deep kiss. She froze when her eyes opened to see Freddy nibbled down her stomach. Before she could say a word he was using his long tongue to lick her clit. She grabbed the sheets and moaned softly as he hummed against her while he sucked her juices. He didn't stop after she came, he kept going until she was unable to move her legs very far. He bent down to look into her eyes as he cut the palm of his hand with a smirk while pulling her towards him for a sweet long kiss. When he pulled her away he began to speak while looking into her eyes.

Freddy; Maria I love you. I am making this vow to prove how miserable I am without My Queen by my side. Take this vow with me. I may be a fucktard but I want to be your fucktard, please.

*Maria took the blade and cut her palm as she pulled him against her to kiss him passionately. Their palms met and sparks flew between them. They gasped as Freddy had destroyed his clothes and had begun to lavish her body for forgiveness. Maria moaned with a smile as he kissed her all over and massaged her body before she pushed him down on the bed and began to ride him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down for several breath stealing kisses. He had surprised her with this passion and love. He pulled her close once he had cum after the tenth time of her riding him none stop. He kissed her head as she looked at the scar on their hand.

Maria; Was that so hard My King?

Freddy; Oh it was fun as hell and it's your turn My Queen. You aren't sleeping tonight!

Maria; What about the girls?

Freddy; Oh Stacey and Mary know where I am if they need me. They are teenagers now. With my demon blood they age faster. Now where were we?

Maria; You were about to out do me.

Freddy; Haha! Oh I've missed you and this amazing body of yours!

*Maria moved to sit on top of him as she transformed into her demon form with pale white skin and mesmerizing eyes as he sucked on her large nipples. He flipped her on her back as he pulled and grabbed a knife to run it against her legs. He chuckled when she grabbed the sheets with a moan. Lilia groaned as she walked out of her room to see the guys with their wives. She sat down on the sofa reading a medical book as Laura sat down next to her. Lilia smiled as she looked up to Laura.

Laura; Are you okay Honey? I heard that Pyramid Head has been searching for you. Maybe go and talk to him?

Lilia; Oh I'm sure he's found a nurse that can please him. Besides I'd rather stay away from competing for his attention.

Laura; Sweetie, how did you grab his attention in the first place if you hate competition?

Lilia; Oh my cousin Alissa. She introduced us when I came to visit her in Silent Hill. She is the little girl that Pyramid Head guards. She introduced us after he grew curious about me. He never left my side after he saw how small and alone I looked. I was always different, but now I'm different with a sexy nurse body. He thought my shyness was cute, well until he saw me kill someone. Than he asked me out and the rest is history.

Laura; Does he know that your this new sexy nurse?

Lilia; I never asked the other nurses if he suspected anything. I won't know.

Laura; Would you like me to go with you to talk with him?

Lilia; No, thanks though. I'll be here with my book. Enjoy your time with Jason. He seems ready to have you all to himself.

*Lilia pulled her legs closer to her chest as she opened the book to continue reading. When she looked up she was in her nurse form at Silent Hill Hospital in Alissa's room. Alissa looked at her cousin with a smile before rushing over to hug her. Alissa took Lilia's hand as they walked down the hall to a room with crying and barking. Alissa stopped and pushed her through the door with a giggle before disappearing. Dead Nurses were sitting around Pyramid Head as he cried. Lilia moved quickly to run out of the room when she saw him grab a nurse and hold her close. He froze when he heard heels clicking against the floor quickly. He ran as he saw the same nurse from days before running toward the stairs. She had remind him of his dead wife Lilia, she was beautifully short with a curvy body. He tried to find the nurse in the hospital with no luck. Lillia was stopped by their Pitbull Brutis as she tried to run down the steps. He wagged his tail and barked at her to pet him. She bent down and pet him with sweet kisses to his nose. Pyramid Head froze when he heard the nurse giggle while petting his dog.

Pyramid Head; Lilia? Is that you Little One?

*Lilia stood up with a deep breath as she turned to face him. She snapped her fingers and changed into her human form with a shy smile. He stood there dumbfounded as his small sexy wife was standing before him, not dead. She moved to run down the stairs in a panic when he didn't move or say anything. Nurses started to gather as he ran down the steps after her. She stopped when he cut her off at the entrance to the hospital. The nurses lunged toward her with knives but she used her demon abilities to snap their necks with a snap of her fingers.

Pyramid Head; Where have you been beautiful? I thought I killed you!

*Pyramid Head took several steps back when she looked toward him mad with tears.

Lilia; I was in Hell you ass! You did kill me and Snow brought me back! You broke my heart! I thought you loved me Pyramid Head, I thought we made a blood vow! You betrayed me!

Pyramid; Baby I'm sorry!

Lilia; No! It isn't that simple! You ripped my heart out, literally! Now I'm mad at you!

Pyramid; Baby please...let's talk about this!

Lilia; No Pyramid Head! Talking won't fix this! Good-bye!

*Lilia disappeared crying as Pyramid Head moved to grab her arm. He groaned with frustration as he watched his small, cute wife cry. He never liked seeing her cry and he need to fix this. So he banged on the walls of the hospital for Alissa to appear before him with a smile.

Alissa; Yes Pyramid Head, how can I help you?

Pyramid; Can you help me win back Lilia's heart?

Alissa; I thought you'd never ask. Follow me.

*Alissa created a portal that led them into Snow's living room. He bowed at Lucifer with determination to find his wife. Lucifer chuckled as he watched the giant monster panic. Snow giggled as she sat next to Lucifer on the sofa.

Lucifer; Alissa, Pyramid Head. What brings you to our home?

Alissa; Your Grace Pyramid Head wishes to ask for your help gaining Lilia's trust and love back.

*Lucifer turned to his wife with a smile as Snow grinned ear to ear.

Lucifer; Sweetheart that's your department.

*He kissed his wife quickly before leaving to reap some souls. She walked up to Pyramid Head with a sweet smile as he bowed again. Alissa smiled as she watched how torn up and upset he was. Snow picked up his mask and smile when she saw how handsome he was underneath. Snow snapped her fingers and made Pyramid Head look like a normal human man, a sexy buff human man. Alissa looked toward Snow with a raised eyebrow as they appeared back in Silent Hill Hospital's main lobby.

Pyramid; Im a fucking flesh bag!

*Snow disappeared and appeared again before them in her true demonic form as she walked down the hall with Lilia beside her. Snow whispered in Lilia's ear as Pyramid Head looked at them before Lilia threw a knife into his heart. He gasped in pain before Snow transformed him back into his Pyramid Head form. Lilia gasped stepping back as he pulled the knife out and moved slowly toward her. Snow smiled when Lilia shyly looked to the ground and Pyramid Head gently moved her chin up to look at him.

Snow; Now you know how she felt when you removed her heart. Speak your piece.

Pyramid; Lilia…

*Lilia stood there in shock as he stood up in his true form. Snow watched as Pyramid Head removed the knife and walked toward Lilia. She started walking away with tears running down her cheeks. He grabbed her wrist as she walked onto the floor with Nurses at every turn. The Nurses turned and saw Lilia with groans as they watched the scene unfold. She didn't look at him as he moved to stand in front of her for comfort. He tried to put his hands on her cheeks but she turned away from him.

Pyramid Head; Baby talk to me...please!

Lilia; Why?

Pyramid Head; Because...because you're my wife and I hate seeing you upset!

Lilia; Oh if you hate seeing me upset than why did you kill me?! So you could be with another Nurse! You could have just said so! I would have left you be, instead of you take my heart as a trophy to show what a big man you are!

Pyramid Head; No! I killed you so that I could have you! I wasn't able to have you before!

Lilia; Pyramid Head I've always been this way! You're an ass and I don't want to see you again! You only want me back because I made you feel big and strong!

Pyramid Head; Now hold on a damn minute! Is that what you think? That I used you to look big and strong?

Lilia; Why else would you keep me around?! I'm small and shy! The other Nurses are confident and I see you watch them all the time!

Pyramid Head; Lilia, baby! I enjoy being around you because you are strong despite your size and I find you sexy as hell! I fell in love with you when you helped me kill those two robbers that shot me. Since then I haven't seen you as small or shy...baby. I love you because you aren't like the other Nurses. I don't watch the other Nurses because I find them sexy! I watched them because they could never be you! I love you and I am never letting you leave my side!

Lilia; What?

*Lilia looked up at him in time to see him lift his helmet to pull her into a sweet, endearing kiss. She put her hands around his neck as he gently kissed her lips. He looked at her with a smile as she opened her eyes. She blushed as he kissed her forehead and carried her to their room to love on her. Once they arrived he set her down on the bed and removed his helmet before sitting with her. She played with her fingers as he watched her cheeks turn bright red. He picked up her chin as he picked her up and put her down on his lap. She faced him as he just held her close, she decided to be bold and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss. He smiled widely when she kissed down his neck.

Pyramid Head; Oh?

*Lilia stopped to looked at him shyly. He pulled her close and began to kiss her tenderly as they made love.*

*Meanwhile at the Hideout Creepy and Lolly were playing poker with the kiddos. Henry, Lilia's son was playing video games with Stacey while Mary was playing with Burtis outside. Creepy sighed depressingly as the kiddos fell asleep one by one around them in the living room. Lolly smiled when she pulled out some chocolate covered fingers for Creepy to munch on.

Creepy; I haven't had the courage to show my face to Creeper. What if he laughs and flies away?!

Lolly; Oh girly I know that feeling! Sweet Tooth had a human fleshling for a while until she died.

Creepy; Oh butcher knife?

Lolly; No, Rainbow bat.

Creepy; That's your favorite!

Lolly; Yeah, I know!

Creepy; How was it seeing Tooth again?

Lolly; It was weird! Not in a freaky sense but more of a curious sense.

Creepy; How so Love?

Lolly; Well, he saw me and than his smile disappeared. Then he had a charming smirk on his face again as he slowly walked toward me.

Creepy; Men can be so confusing! Creeper just stared at me while I killed his meal.

*Wendy walked through the door covered with blood in her baby doll form. The women watched as Wendy snapped her fingers and transformed into her human form. They smiled as she pulled out some Whiskey from under the sink. She put her kitchen knife down before smiling at them with an evil giggle.

Lolly; So I take it you saw Chucky.

Wendy; Oh more like he screamed and his new play thing tried to kill me from behind.

Creepy; Oh wow! That's low! The bitch bag couldn't face you?

Wendy; Oh well! She's dead now. She wasn't too hard to cut into pieces and give to Lulu to make into her next meal.

Creepy; Speaking of our fun little Hell Hound?

Wendy; She good but she old. So she's lost some of her energy.

Lolly; Aw I should give her some clown meat. It will put a smile on her face and a spring in her step!

*Lolly froze when she saw Snow appeared with Sweet Tooth grinning next to her. Lolly just simply pulled her rainbow blades out from under the sink and rushed into her room nervously. Creepy paused before she moved to knock on Lolly's door awkwardly smiling toward Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth looked to Snow with a groan as he felt his girlfriend locked herself away from him. Snow just sat him down as Creepy snuck in the room as Lolly opened the door.

Sweet Tooth; Well I can't say that I'm surprised. I did try to kill her in the past.

Snow; Well she's…

*Before Snow could finish her sentence, Lolly stormed out of her room with her bat in hand yelling toward Sweet.

Lolly; Excuse me! Sorry Snow. You did kill me and on our one year anniversary, you ass! I'm not nervous Sweet Tooth! I'm pissed at you!

Snow; Oh don't mind me. I'm just here as base ground for whoever needs me.

*Sweet Tooth stood up and began to yell back at Lolly.

Sweet Tooth; Oh that's rich coming from you!

*He looked to Snow as he spoke.

Sweet Tooth; When we first met she tried to kill me with that same damn bat! You and I played games with death all the time! So don't act all hurt when I won and you were sent to Hell!

Lolly; Oh says the human killer clown that can actually die! You're an asshole! I don't know why I ever loved you!

*Before Lolly could storm off Sweet Tooth pulled out a shiny rose gold locket hanging from a black chain.*

Sweet Tooth; Does this ring a bell Sweetie?

Lolly; How did you get that?!

Sweet Tooth; It was dangling from your dead body. When were you going to tell me that you are IT's daughter?

Lolly; It was never any of your business Sweet Tooth!

Sweet Tooth; It would have been since we were planning to get married one day!

*Lolly laughed at his statement before twirling around and everyone watched as her eyes turned white.

Lolly; Oh that's funny! You were never going to ask me to marry you Sweet Tooth! You were to afraid that I would tie you down into being a sweet and honest human being!

Sweet Tooth; That isn't true Lolly! You knew I had plans to ask!

Lolly; Oh that's right! You never asked because my father intimidated you! Go fuck a balloon you fraidy clown!

Sweet Tooth; Oh I had a human until you killed her with your fuck bat!

Lolly; Oh yes! The same human that you told me you killed while we were together! I know you were secretly fucking behind my back!

*Sweet Tooth shut up as everyone looked toward him in shock. Lolly then chuckled before continuing to yell at him.

Lolly; That's right! I know! I asked Creepy to keep an eye on you whenever I was out killing kids with my dad! It broke my heart to learn how you prefered a flesh bag over me! So I felt like the best way to leave was to be killed, maybe even get the chance to come back and kill your ugly flesh bag in return! Clearly! You either suck at killing people or its my dad's blood running through my veins, but I survived! I woke out under a tree during the day it scared me at first, then I saw Snow and felt better! That's when she improved my abilities, we found the other women souls and made them into creatures from Hell! So save your bullshit excuses for a flesh bag that wants to fuck you!

Sweet Tooth; Lolly I…

Lolly; Save it for someone who cares how you feel! I stopped caring for you when you betrayed me!

*Snow cleared her throat as Lolly disappeared out of the room. Sweet Tooth looked toward Snow with begging eyes so she snapped her fingers and he was standing behind Lolly. He stormed up to her as she turned to face him with slow tears welling up in her eyes. Sweet Tooth stopped when he saw her father emerge from the shadows pissed. Pennywise hugged his daughter close and glared toward Sweet Tooth. Lolly broke down with tears as Pennywise whispered in her ear before storming up to Sweet and punching him. Sweet Tooth touched his cheek as Lolly stepped in front of him. Pennywise stopped as Lolly looked back toward Sweet Tooth.

Pennywise; Sweetie, please move. I have to kill him for hurting you.

Lolly; Daddy please don't! He didn't mean to kill me. We played games with Death and I just happen to die. I'm lucky that I have such an awesome dad.

Pennywise; Aw that right! Come give daddy a hug!

*Lolly motioned for Sweet Tooth to run away while she hugged her dad. Sweet Tooth contacted Snow after a few hours and she showed up with a groan.

Snow; Yes Sweet Tooth? What can I do for you?

Sweet Tooth; Snow can you please turn me into a Demonic Clown.

Snow; Okay but it's going to hurt. Wait! You met Pennywise, didn't you?

Sweet Tooth; Damn right I met him and I realised that me and Lolly won't get any farther in our relationship, if I'm still human! Please change me!

Snow; Okay. I'll change you as long as you promise to work things out with Lolly and NEVER let me hear about you cheating on her again! If you can obey these two conditions then here goes.

*Sweet Tooth fell to the floor in pain as Snow cut his heart out to turn it black in her grasp. She shoved it back inside his chest and he felt evil flow through his veins. He closed his eyes and when he opened them Snow was gone. He moved around to find a piece of mirror to see his reflection. He smiled when he saw that his skin was pale, he had fire on his head, with black pupils, razor sharp teeth, his same handsome features, his small stomach was replaced with pure muscles, he wore an oversized rainbow bow tie, green suspenders, and clown shoes. He smiled when he looked up to see Lolly smoking a cigarette against a tree. He used his powers to disappear and appear inches away from her. Lolly raised her browl as he walked up to her and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. She gasped when she felt the dark magic flowing through his body. They worked things out after bumping and grinding in his truck.

*Meanwhile Snow was concerned about Creepy, so she appeared in the woman's hideout to see Creepy drinking a glass of warm blood with a book on the sofa. Creepy smiled when Snow joined her on the sofa, Snow grabbed the books she was reading with a questionable look.

Snow; Demon psychology, hmm! It's a good read but it doesn't compare to experiencing it first hand. I'll take you around the lab sometime, but for now. Sweety have you spoke with Creeper at all since you're transformation?

Creepy; No, not really.

*Creepy stood up and placed her glass in the kitchen sink still reading her book. Snow took a deep breath as she looked over the cute little creature. Creepy had her long bright white hair in a high bun, she adjusted the reading glasses on her nose. Snow smiled when she walked up to the island as Creepy pulled up her white knee high stockings and tied the black pj shorts that made her curves pop. Snow could only imagine how Creepy's jaw would drop if he saw how gorgeous Creepy looked at the moment. Snow looked up and giggled as Creepy pulled her black and red hoodie down to cover her shorts.

Snow; So have you atleast gone to see him?

Creepy; Yeah I did! I stole his meal and he didn't seem to happy. So I haven't seen him since then.

*Snow turned when she heard the faint noise of the back door opening. Creeper was sneaking in with his claw to his mouth as Creepy blended some blood with chocolate chips. Snow chuckled silently until Creepy turned around and motion for Snow to have some, she nodded and waved her arm to camouflage Creeper into their surrounding. Creepy moved to sit down next to Snow as they drank their blood. Snow froze when Creepy turned because they hear a slight moan behind them. Snow turned to Creepy with nervousness as a question came to her mind.

Snow; Hey Creepy?

Creepy; Yes Snow.

Snow; If Creeper were here what would you tell him?

Creepy; Well, um...I'd probably tell him about how him killing me broke my heart. How I felt betrayed when he didn't try to stop me when I ate his meal. That it's distressing that he hasn't come by since Freddy told him that I'm alive.

Snow; Okay. Would you be happy to see him? If he were here, of course!

Creepy; No, I'd beat him with something and tell him to leave.

*Snow watched from the corner of her eye as Creeper grabbed her waist from behind. Creepy yelped as Creeper appeared when she looked to see who grabbed her. She pulled away and slapped him with her wings repeatedly. Creeper waited on the ground as his cuts healed before standing up and looking at Creepy upset. Creepy crossed her arms against her chest as she glared at him.

Creeper; Damn! Hello to you too Doll Face.

Creepy; Don't you Doll Face! What did you expect me to do? Welcome you back into my life after you grabbed me and almost broke my wings!

Creeper; No, but I was at least hoping you won't try and kill me!

Creepy; Oh you had that coming!

Creeper; Oh how do you figure that?!

Creepy; Really! You killed me and then come here! You're lucky I didn't have Jojo ripe you to shreds! What do you want Creeper!

Creeper; To apologize.

Creepy; Really?!

*Creepy's anger went away as she watched Creeper pull out some Wild Daisy from behind his back attached to a packet of notes. Creepy stood there quietly as Creeper removed his hat and bent down on one knee. Creepy looked to Snow with questions, Snow shrugged as Creeper pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket nervously.

Creeper; Creepy,

I know that this is alot to take in all at once but I find that killing you killed me. I didn't feel the same after you were gone, I missed waking up beside you at night. I miss your smile as you cut up fresh meat for our supper. I miss seeing your beautiful smile when I walked through the door with a dead human. You accepted me as the monster I am without question. I realized how much I loved you when I saw how tender you treated me when I was multing. I was too stupid to see how amazing you are and too scared to tell you how I was feeling. I know that I messed up big time and I'm man enough to take the punishments...as long as you can find a way to forgive me and be my Wild Flower again.

*Creepy put her hands to her mouth in silence as Creeper put the flowers and letters on the counter before bowing and leaving out the door. Snow rushed over and grabbed the items while Creepy walked over to a stool and plopped down. Snow sat down next to her with tears as Creepy smiled.

Snow; Now that's the best apology I've seen so far! He was honest and he knows how valuable you are. That brings a tear to my eye!

Creepy; Snow could you read me one of the letters?

Snow; Of course! Let's start with the first letter that he wrote you.

Creepy; Thank you.

*Snow nodded as she pulled a letter from the bottom of the pile and opened it up with tears still running down her face. Creepy listened quietly as she drank her blood.

Snow; Dear Creepy,

I hadn't realized how much I miss your eyes until you weren't beside me watching as I cut people apart. I remember how you would hand me tools and tell me how great my cutting skills were. I miss hearing your laugh when I would be working to hard and give you a glare. I miss how you would bring me meals after a long flight. I never realized how beautiful you looked when I would walk with you through the flower fields. You were a gift that I destroyed and I can only pray that the Devil can bring you back or I will be lost forever.

Sincerely, J.C

*Snow found herself crying along side Creepy at how sweet and romantic Creeper could be. She looked at Creepy with hope as Creepy smelled the wild flowers with a smile.

Creepy; Did I ever tell you how we met?

Snow; No, but I've always been curious.

Creepy; Well I was in search of my next meal in this old town somewhere in Texas. Creeper saw me and swopped me up without knowing I was a Harpy. When he brought me to his den he prepared to dissect me. That is until he saw my eyes change to a glown orange color and he unstrapped me scared. He motioned for me to wait in his lab as he grabbed me a sheet. I was covered in bruises and cuts from hunters thinking I was a bird earlier that day.

Creeper tended to my wounds as I lay there ready to die. We didn't talk to each other until a week later, that's when he brought me wild flowers with a smile. It was funny watching him scrabble around the house looking for me when I felt as if I had overstayed my welcome. He found me close to death in a alley near the town's square. People started walking out of their homes as he put me in his truck and drove away.

Snow; Creepy why were you ready to die?

Creepy; I hadn't found my mate and so I felt like there was nothing left keeping me on the human plain, well until...

Snow; Until you met Creeper.

Creepy; Yes. He has always been sweet and kind to me. Which I wasn't used to, I was never like the other Harpies. I was told that I looked to human for them to accept me.

Snow; That's horrible! What did Creeper do when he found out?

Creepy; He read me a poem about a beautiful swan and told me that every swan has a prince.

Snow; Okay that's romantic as fuck! Where the hell did he learn to be so romantic?

*Snow smiled as Creepy laughed while wiping her tears away.

Creepy; Yeah, it surprised me at first. Than I remembered hearing a story about a beast that was once a prince.

Snow; Beauty and the Beast.

Creepy; That's the one! Creeper may look scary, but he's a true sweetheart to those he loves.

Snow; Did you ever tell him how you feel about him?

Creepy; Not exactly. I died of stab wounds before I could. Creeper wept for days as my wounds won't heal and so he sliced my throat to end my agony.

Snow; Oh my husband! That's so sweet! What's been stopping you from telling him?

Creepy; My own fears of him rejecting me.

Snow; Oh I don't think that he's going to reject you. After all he wrote you several, if not dozens of letter after you died. I'll go with you, if it will help.

Creepy; I'd like that. I should probably change first.

Snow; Yeah probably. We don't need humans trying to rape you.

*Creepy ran to her room smiling as she got dressed in a long blood red sundress with black spiked sandals. Snow helped Creepy style her hair in beach waves falling down her back with a wild flower behind her ear. Creepy put her contacts in before they disappeared to Creeper's den. Creepy hadn't ever felt so nervous, Snow held her hand smiling. They walked inside as Creeper was putting something together in his lab. Creeper turned around and walked out of the room concentrating on his project, he hadn't noticed Creepy until she cleared her throat. He dropped his papers and walked up to her. Snow disappeared as the two stood there silently.

Creepy: Hello Creeper, thank you for the gifts.

Creeper; Oh it wasn't a problem. Do you want some blood? I have some fresh organs if you're hungry.

Creepy; No. I drank some blood before I came here. I see that your busy, should I come back later?

Creeper; No! Please stay. In fact, do you wanna see what I'm working on? Maybe another set of eyes can help.

Creepy; Sure. I'm here to spend time with you.

*Creeper smiled as he almost ran into the door, Creepy giggled as he escorted her into his lab. He rubbed the back of his neck as Creepy looked over designs for a necklace. Creepy looked at him with a smile as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Creeper; I wasn't sure if you wore jewelry. I want to make you something special, one of a kind...like, well like you.

Creepy; I would love to wear this necklace! It's very beautiful! I have a question.

*Creeper moved tools around as Creepy walked toward him. He took a gulp of air as she fixed the collar of his button down shirt. He blushed as she looked into his eyes.

Creepy; Did you mean all of the things you wrote to me in your letter?

Creeper; Ye...yes. I meant every word. I wasn't myself unless you were...are around me. You mean the world to me Creepy and I can only hope that you feel the same way. If not, I don't know if I could live to see tomorrow.

*Creepy put a finger to his lips as he sat there quiet. She gently smiled before kissing him and pulling away with a sweet blush.

Creeper; Is that a yes?

Creepy; Creeper I've loved you since we met! You treated me like I wasn't a mistake or a problem. I was nervous that you didn't feel the same way when I watched you avoid me.

Creeper; Oh no My Dear! I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out how I felt about you. Well that and…

Creepy; And?

Creeper; I was trying to figure out how such a sweet and amazing creature, such as yourself could ever love a monster like me. When you left I felt like I had lost my chance to tell you how I felt. That's why I wanted you to stay. Creepy...when I'm around you I feel whole and so much more.

*Creeper pulled Creepy close and held her against his chest as he danced with her around the lab. She giggled when he bend her back and gently kissed her lips. They spent hours just being around each other talking and then when it came time for bed, they made love slowly and yet it felt as though so much time passed. Creepy fell asleep on Creeper's shoulder as he ran his claws through her hair. Creeper fell asleep shortly after and woke up the next morning to the smell fresh blood in the air. He sat up and looked toward the window with a smile as the sun went down. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Creepy wearing his shirt as she cut up a man's arm. She turned smiling when she watched Creeper grab her waist as she put the meat on the table. He began to eat as Creepy munched on some fingers.

He stopped eating and grabbed Creepy into his lap with a kiss on her cheek. Creeper finished eating while Creepy nibbled on his neck playfully. Creeper stood up with Creepy to clean the dishes. Creepy kissed Creeper's cheek as they walked in the room to get dressed. Creeper joined Creepy to the hideout with a smile. Creepy appeared with Creeper holding her waist. She ran over to Wendy when she heard tears. Creeper joined his girlfriend as she hugged Wendy for comfort. Wendy sniffled as she smiled toward Creepy.

Creepy; Sweetie, are you okay?

Wendy; No! I miss Chucky and his amazing laugh!

Creeper; If I may Ms. Wendy? Last week Chucky was telling us while we were hunting. How much he misses you.

Creepy; Wendy, Honey. Maybe he's planning something romantic to woo you .

*Creeper nodded as Creepy looked toward him sweetly. He kissed Creepy's cheek and disappeared to go grab Chucky. Creeper appeared in time to see Chucky talking to Lucifer over a glass of Whiskey. Lucifer smiled as Creeper walked inside and sat with them.

Creeper; Excuse me Lucifer.

Lucifer; That's quite alright Creeper. I'm glad to see you here. Have you spoken with Creepy?

Creeper; Yes sir. We are working things out.

Lucifer; That's good to here. Now why have you come?

Creeper; I came to retrieve Chucky. Wendy is in tears and Creepy asked me to come grab him.

Lucifer; But of course, I'll join you. I'm sure my wife is probably there with her.

Chucky; Of course I'll come. I may be heartless but when it comes to Wendy. She saved me from being a lonely killer.

Lucifer; Shall we?

*Lucifer opened a portal to the hideout with a wave of his arms. They all joined together to walk through the portal. The portal closed when they arrived in the living room to see Creepy and Snow comforting Wendy. Wendy stopped crying when she saw Chucky walking toward her nervously. Creepy and Snow walked over to their men smiling as they hugged them around the neck. Wendy blushed as Chucky pulled himself onto a stool and looked at her. Wendy watched him as he cleared his throat and pulled out a necklace with a golden kitchen knife charm with her name engraved in smiled widely as Wendy gasped before Chucky moved as best he could to clamp the necklace around her neck. Wendy smiled as she admired the necklace. Chucky rubbed the back of his neck chuckling as he watched Wendy smile.

Chucky; Doll I always loved your smile. It reminds me of how lucky I am to have you around. Look...I'm sorry about Tiffany. I was trying to replace you and it just wasn't going to happen. You're the only woman that I need in my life. Would you mind working things out with me?

Wendy; Chucky I'd love to! Thank you for my necklace.

Chucky; Well I needed a way for people to know that you belong to Chucky The Killer Doll! Hehehe!

*Snow chuckled before looking to Lucifer with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

Lucifer; There's the Chucky we all know and love.

Snow; Babe, he is who he is. Wendy doesn't seem to mind.

Lucifer; I wanna know where he got the necklace.

Snow; Oh I made it for him to give to Wendy.

Lucifer; Oh and here I was gonna have one made for you.

Snow; Aw thanks Love!

*Creepy walked over to Wendy as Chucky hugged her before leaving. Lucifer walked over to the portal with Chucky. Chucky turned around and smiled at Wendy before turning to Lucifer.

Lucifer; Where you headed Chucky?

Chucky; Well as a badass woman once said. Love takes time to blossom, like forgiveness. Besides, I want Wendy forever, not just when it's convenient for my needs.

Lucifer; Ya Snow has a way of convincing people to think before they act.

Chucky; She's right though. I may be a killer, but even killers need someone to come home to after a long day. HEHEHE

Lucifer; Well you have a good one.

Chucky; Will do. Hey Doll Face!

*Wendy turned with a smile to look at Chucky. He winked at her before walking through the portal laughing. Wendy giggled as the women all admired her necklace. Lucifer and Creeper walked through the portal to leave the ladies to their time together. Snow turned when she heard Lilia sniffing into a tissue with tears. Snow walked over to sit next to Lilia as she tried to hide her tears. Snow pulled her into a hug just as a note mysterious appeared on the table next to them. Lilia looked at the note and her crying increased. Snow grabbed the note and groaned as she read.

The Note; Little One please forgive me for forgetting today. I didn't think it was going to upset you so much. Please don't ignore me. I swear I'm trying to remember but I seem to have forgotten.

Sincerely, Pyramid Head

*Snow looked at Lilia and groaned as she responded to the note and disappeared into flames. Pyramid Head paced the room as he waited for Lilia to respond to his note. He ran over to the table when he saw a note appear. He felt his gut drop as he read the note.

The Note; It's her Birthday. Come to the hideout with her favorite flowers, a sweet poem and chocolate. NOW!

Sincerely, Your worst fucking nightmare

*Pyramid Head slammed his head, he felt so stupid for forgetting Lilia's Birthday Oh he was going to get eaten alive if he didn't fix this...RIGHT NOW! So he quickly put together plans for them to have a romantic evening in Hell's most romantic scenery. So he asked Alissia for her to join him to Hell as they sent foot to make the plans. Alissa smacked him across his cheek as they entered Lucifer's Throne Room. Lucifer smiled widely as he watched the exchange before they both bowed before him. He put his chin on his hand as he watched Pyramid Head be pushed forward by Alissa.

Lucifer; Pyramid Head. I heard from my wife that you've fucked up again. How can I help?

Pyramid Head; Your majesty I am here to ask if I may accompany Lilia to the Midnight Willow for a picnic.

Lucifer; Well I don't see why you would need my permission to take her to the Midnight Willow.

*Snow walked out from behind Lucifer's Throne wearing a long off the shoulder leather dress with a long slit that revealed her thigh. Lucifer growled as Snow slowly swayed her hips as she sat down on Lucifer's lap. He grinned as his love glared at Pyramid Head as Snow opened a viewing portal. Pyramid Head watched as the Headless Horsemen was walking beside Lilia through Sleepy Hollow's woods. Snow stood up as he glared daggers toward the Horseman as Lilia took his hand as he twirled her around near the tree where he died. Lilia giggled as he pulled away with a rose for her. Lucifer's expression changed as Pyramid Head gripped his weapon with anger flowing through him like blood in water. Snow grinned evilly as she touched Pyramid Heads shoulder for him to watch the portal. He felt his heart drop as Lilia's hand was romantically pulled into a kiss to her hand. She looked down and then back at the Horseman as he motioned for her to sit with him against the tree. He couldn't talk but he had always been her close friend, Snow knew that the Horseman was gay, Pyramid Head had no idea. Lilia smiled as the Horseman made a motion to memic Pyramid Head as they spoke. Snow wiped the portal away as Pyramid Head watched their conversation closely, he pulled his head back as Snow smiled at him.

Snow; Now Pyramid Head. Lilia is busy but I can help you plan something that will win her back and wipe her tears away. BUT there is something that you must do for me.

Pyramid Head; Yes, anything! Name it!

*Snow turned and returned to her Lucifer's lap before looking at Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head gulped as he watched Lucifer hold Snow close to him.

Snow; I need you to swear under Lucifer's name that you will try to work with Lilia. You've been slacking on paying her attention and that distracts her from murdering humans. So! If she is distracted by your behavior again I will have no choice but to remove your weapon and demote you to soul detail.

*Snow stood up when Lucifer glared at her. Pyramid Head shook his head before leaving the Throne Room before things got ugly. Lucifer stormed out of the room angry at how Snow threaten one of his best men with soul detail. Snow groaned as Lucifer slammed the door behind him before she could approach him. She disappeared to the hideout and summoned her close friend Markus to hold her. He pulled her into a hug as she felt tears run down her cheeks. Markus of course was never interested in being more than friends with Snow, Lucifer on the other hand wasn't convinced of his motives. Snow had cried harder than she ever had since living in Hell. Laura heard Snow crying and ran to comfort her, all the women were eventually surrounding her as she blew into a tissue.

*Several Days Later*

*The ladies became worried when Snow didn't move from the sofa. Markus would bring her clothes and things to the hideout and even helped her move in. Snow kept to herself, which was unlike her. So they would check on her as often as possible while they were home. Maria got worried when Snow won't answer her door, so she appeared in the room to find Snow cutting her wrist with a straight razor crying. That's when Markus got mad and disappeared to Lucifer's castle. When he arrive Lucifer looked well dressed and was eating grapes, Markus saw the sadness that Lucifer was feeling but his pride was getting in the way. Markus bowed as he approached Lucifer's Throne. Lucifer looked shocked to see Markus and than Markus stood and Lucifer held onto the edge of his seat.

Lucifer; Aw Snow's pet! Do what do I owe the pleasure?

Markus; Snow is mutilating herself. I just thought you should know.

*Markus disappeared as Lucifer looked afraid and disappeared as well. Markus appeared in Snow's room to take the razor from her hand and help her to the bathroom. Snow sat down quietly in the shower as the water hit her back. Snow had never felt so hurt and alone as she felt the hot water against her cold back. Snow had decided to leave the shower with an attempt at feeling better. She dried off and got dressed with a forced smile. She walked out of the room with her best smile with how bad she was feeling and grabbed some food from the fridge. Lolly jumped over to Snow with a smile and some chocolates before hopping away giggling. Snow raised an eyebrow as she opened the chocolates and saw a note addressed to her from Lucifer. She rolled her eyes while crumbling up the note and eating her food.

This went on for days and Lucifer grew more and more worried that he had lost Snow for good. He watched on the sixth day of him giving her his gifts that she removed her ring and stared at it with tears. She set it on a nightstand and that's when he had realized that she needed to hear his apology from himself. So he dressed in jeans with a deep red shirt before appearing in the hideout living room. Everyone was laughing and talking to each other before he walked over to Snow's door with a knock. He waited as Snow moved around and opened it while she talked to Markus about forgiving Lucifer.

Snow; Markus I can't forgive him when he lets his pride get in the way of our relationship!

Lucifer; Well I tend to let my pride cloud my judgement.

*Snow turned around with shock as Lucifer grinned at her with a bouquet of Moonbeam Flowers. Snow crossed her arms against her chest as Lucifer rubbed his neck.

Lucifer; Can we talk inside? It's kinda noisy out here.

Snow; Sure, come on in.

*Snow closed the door behind him and glared as Markus laid on his belly with a pillow. Lucifer cleared his throat as Markus looked to Snow. Snow looked to Markus with a nod before he disappeared and let them talk alone. Snow moved around the room as Lucifer stood there looking around. Snow sat down on the bed with her arms crossed as she waited for Lucifer to speak his piece.

Snow; Well! Can I help you Lucifer? Or did you come here to see if I was dead yet?

Lucifer; I came because Markus told me what you were doing. Snow harming yourself because I've been a total dumbass is not a good reason. Snow I…

Snow; Don't Lucifer! Don't give me the speech about how I can't kill myself because our souls are one! That's a lie and you know it!

Lucifer; It's not a lie Snow!

Snow; Than why didn't you come and talk to me. Instead of storming off and than you didn't stop me from leaving the Palace? Why!

Lucifer; I wasn't sure if I should have waited as long as I did. Now I know I should have come right away to talk to you. We've never had a fight and I didn't know how to handle you giving one of my best men orders! My pride clouded my judgement and so I stormed off. Im sorry!

Snow; No Lucifer! Sorry is what you say when you leave the seat up! Sorry is when you forget the sugar in tea! This is beyond Im sorry! You hurt my feelings when you ignored me for a weeks and than you have demon bitches hanging on your every word! You acted as though we aren't married, so Im sorry isn't enough!

Lucifer; Snow come on! You know I'm the Devil and I'm new to feelings! Give me a break!

Snow; We've been together for two centuries Lucifer and we've fought several times during our time together! Not once have you ever acted as though I wasn't there...as if I wasn't important!

*Snow disappeared as Lucifer stood there surprised. He disappeared after to follow her and froze when he heard screams from their bedroom. When he walked in he saw black blood covering the walls as Snow was killing the sluts that were hanging on him before. He gulped as Snow wiped her knife with one of the women's clothes and walked passed him without a word. He raced after her as she walked into her studio at the far end of their palace. Snow dropped the knife and packed her art supplies into boxes. Lucifer grabbed her by the hand as she turned to walk away from him.

Lucifer; Snow we aren't finished!

Snow; You may not be done talking, but I'm done listening to your excuses! I'm tired of feeling like I never satisfy you! How could I? When you have so many women that could please you so much better!

Lucifer; Snow!

*Snow kept walking around her room to pull her things out of boxes, until Lucifer felt his anger boil over and he shouted with a demonic tone to his voice as he pulled her hand toward him and pinned her to the wall. She was shocked when he pinned her arms above her head. She felt her heart race as he kissed her passionately against the wall. They were soon making love on her studio floor without a care to who walked in. Lucifer took care to compliment her with every kiss and thrust into her wound. Once they were lying there embracing each other Lucifer looked at Snow before putting a ring on her finger. She felt a sudden tair to her heart and saw Lucifer closing his eyes, he was feeling this tair as well. Moments passed before Snow felt like a piece of something different was sew to her heart. Lucifer pulled Snow into a deep kiss as they looked at each other in surprise.

Snow saw Lucifer in a different way after the kiss and snuggled into his chest as they fell asleep. Snow woke up as thunder was causing trees to hit against the window. Snow walked over to the window not caring about her nudity and thought about how weird the weather in Hell could be. She has seen all of the seasons in this realm of blood, screams and nightmares. It reminded her of the night she met Lucifer at the bar on a cold windy night. She was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt Lucifer's member hanging against her butt. He kissed her neck as he yawned with a handsome grunt. She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her ear before turning her around and kissing her passionately. Snow blushed as he pulled away and spoke, he had the sexiest scruffy voice when he woke up.

Lucifer; So I see that my voice still causes you to melt. Mmmm the things I wanna do to your body.

Snow; Who's stopping you? We can have food sent to this room and have fun here for a while.

Lucifer; Mmmm. Why not go to our room and play torture? I miss seeing you bound to the bed blindfolded.

*Snow grinned evilly as Lucifer bite his bottom lip as she walked up to him and got on her knees to suck him off. He groaned as Snow teased him before he released and moaned her name as she kept sucking until he was dry. He helped her stand as they disappeared to their room for more fun. When they had finished making love for the tenth time he ordered for food to come to their room. Snow gulped up some food before laying against his back and nibbling on his ear lobe. This woman was going to be the death of his sex drive if they didn't stop soon. Snow pulled away to pull a shirt over her head as she walked in the bathroom and took a hot shower. Lucifer joined her in the shower and ate her wound, robbing her off the ability to walk for a short time.

He carried her to their bed and they made love three more times. They both fell asleep shortly after and smiled at each other as they opened their eyes to the sound of a guard calling Lucifer's name from behind the door. He got dressed as Snow fell back to sleep. He left her naked sleeping in their bed with a sigh as he went to work torturing souls, after all that was his job and he did it best. He returned to their room after he spend twelve hours judging and torturing souls with their worst nightmares.

Snow was wearing her reading glasses with a novel lay against her chest, she put the book down and walked up to him with a kiss wearing an oversized t-shirt, lace black pantys and long black tub socks. He put his hands in her hair as he deepen the kiss and they made love again. He woke with the feeling of pure happiness as he watched Snow sleeping beside him.*

*Meanwhile the things between Chucky and Wendy were slowly progressing. Chucky had been coming over to the Hideout to spend time with Wendy. Wendy called Snow through Demon Mirror Portal. Wendy chuckled as Snow pulled covers away and put a black short sleeve over her chest and a black lace thong over her butt. Lucifer groaned as Snow crawled out of the bed to talk to Wendy. Snow quickly put all of her long thick deep blue hair into a high bun before they talked. Chucky was waving to Snow as he was in a sexy, buff male human form. Snow froze when she looked at Wendy with raised eyebrows.

Snow; Hey Wendy, Sweetie. Where did Chucky get the buff and hunky human flesh bag?

*Wendy blushed as Chucky brought her a glass of deep red wine to the table in front of the sofa and kissed her cheek. Snow giggled as Chucky kissed Wendy quickly before resuming to cooking them food. Snow gasped as Lucifer ran up behind him and twirled her in his arms. Lucifer kissed her neck before he disappeared out of the room and Snow looked back at Wendy with a blush.


End file.
